Melted Ice
by Blue Pudding
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is a normal girl. Or so she thought. She didn't know her older brother, Jamie Bennett, had been associated with the bogeyman! She didn't expect Pitch to kidnap her on his wedding day, either. Things just weren't going to plan. Who will be the one to save her? [JackXOC] [Crappy Summary] [Strong Language & Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there guys! (If there is anyone here... *Trembles with nervousness*)**

**This is Bonnie here, and this is my very first fan fiction. Wow. I know. I am here to say that I am in luck, as I have decided to drop out of University for a year to do whatever I wanna do. Yep. Law school is harder than it sounds, trust me. I really hope you like this story, as I am very excited to be writing it after very long last. It has been niggling at the back of my brain for a LONG LONG time, so for it to be finally be released into the big wild web is very nerve wrecking.**

**As you can tell from my extremely crappy summary, this story is going to be about JackxOC. (Rise of the Guardians)**

**I would totally appreciate it if your could just say what you think in the review section, bad or good. It would really help a lot.**

**So, without further ado...**

**Let's got on with this story! (Woo! *claps*)**

**(I do not own accociate in anyway with Rise of the Guardian or the making of that film.)**

* * *

_~Bonnies POV~_

* * *

"Hey! Livvy, were gonna be late if you don't move your ass, pronto!" I shouted at my best friend, who was still curled up in her purple sleeping bag. When I realised I had got no response, a grabbed my pillow and hit her head with it full force. "Move!"

"Ughhhhhhh... Leave me be." She groaned, turning over so she faced me. "Wait... What day is it again?" She asked, while scratching her forehead.

"Its Saturday, and you need to get ready for the wedding before we turn up half way through the ceremony!" I sigh as I turn and grab the comb from my dresser, raking it through my knotted, blonde hair which was standing on its end.

"What?! Why didn't you say?!" She practically screamed, jumping up and pulling off her clothes as quickly as she could.

"I did. Multiple times last night." I muttered, while putting the brush down and handing her the green dress she rented for this special occasion.

If you didnt know already, today is the day my brother is going to get married to my soon-to-be sister in law. I was ecastic when he announced I could bring Livvy along so I wasn't going to be surrounded by strangers in suits. But, if we didn't hurry, it would seem that we weren't going to turn up at all.

I hastily opened my closet and pulled out my coat hanger which had my dress attached to it. I had bought it when I last visited Florida with my family for this exact day. I undressed as quickly as I could, and pulled it on. I breathed a sigh of relief, when it fit my body perfectly. When I got it, it was slightly big for me but I couldn't complain because it was the only one left.

I walked over to my mirror and checked out my reflection, to see if I looked at least OK. I grinned.

The colbalt blue dress hugged my tall figure, defining my curves in all the right places. The white embroidery run across the top, and against the bottom seam of the dress. It was sleeveless, and lightly fanned out when it reached my hips. It wasn't too long or too short either, landing just above the knee. My short blonde hair ended just below my ears, and was lightly curled at the ends.

I turned to see Livvy looking like a vision in her dark forest green dress, which was the same style as mine. Her hair reached just below her collar bone, and was dead straight, just how she liked it.

"Wow, you look amazing." We both said at the same time. "Jinx!" We both said, too. We both suddenly erupted in laughter, grinning from ear to ear.

"But really. You should wear dresses more often." She exclaimed, looking me over once again.

"Pft... Never in a million years..." I replied, while grabbing our matching pair of black slip-on shoes.

I handed hers over, and put mine on. They fit like a glove, just like the dress. "Shall we?" Livvy asked, holding out her arm.

"We shall." I linked my arm with hers, and we both left the room looking like princesses.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs, my mother turned the corner and gasped, a look of shock registered on her face. "You two look like angels..." She whispered, tearing up. I rolled my eyes and reached from my bag.

"Not now, mum. We have to go." I stated, while grabbing my coat, too. My mother wasn't invited to my brothers wedding. She was devastated when she found out, but accepted it like it was something that happened everyday. My brother walked out on my mother when he was 17, my age now.

They got into a big argument the night before, about my brothers girlfriend at the time. The last thing I heard him say to her was 'I hate you' then the door slamming. I was 12 at the time, and found mum sitting on the floor in the kitchen crying her eyes out over him. I had been the one to comfort her as my dad had walked out on her the same way a couple years before. We grown close after that moment, and haven't argued once.

Suddenly, the sound of a car horn brought me back to my senses.

"Oh, that must be the taxi! Just make sure you don't get lost. Look twice before crossing and-"

"Don't speak to strangers." Me and Livvy chimed in, smiling.

"We know, Miss Bennett. Just make sure you don't worry about us. We'll be fine." Livvy stated, opening the front door.

"Okay, okay." Mum replied. "Go have some fun! See you soon." She waved us off, as we headed out the door and towards the taxi that had arrived moments before.

Little did I know, I wasn't going to see my mother in a very long time.

* * *

As we arrived in front of the church, we bid farewell to the taxi driver and stepped out of the ready paid cab. Overflowing with excitement, me and Livvy ran into the church and sat down in our allocated spaces. Time seemed to pass quickly as the ceremony began. The vows were said, the kiss was placed, and the cheering happened just in a matter of seconds. But, time seemed to slow again after.

"Hey, do you wanna go to the bouquet throw thing?" Livvy asked, pointing at a group of women gathering behind the bride.

"Well, okay then!" I announced, joining the others.

"You all ready?" My sister in law asked. All of us replied with yes, as she counted down.

"3... 2... 1..." She counted down, throwing the bouquet at the last moment. It all finished in a blur, as I jumped and caught something soft.

"Bonnie! You caught it!" Livvy squealed, jumping up and down.

"Huh?" I looked up, and saw the flowers in my hand. A light blush dusted my cheeks, as everybody started congratulating me. Just as I pulled down my arms, a familiar voice sounded behind me.

"Aha, I wonder who you are going to marry?" My brother pondered, as I turned around. I gasped and turned beet red at the question, and slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Shuddap. I'm not getting married anytime soon..." I replied, as he pulled me in for a hug. I embraced him back, smelling the long forgotten scent of his cologne he wears. "I missed you, Jamie." I whispered, as he let me go.

"I missed you too, Bonbon." He replied, grinning. Suddenly, something curled up my ankle, taking me by surprise. I looked down to see a long tendril of black sand gripping on tightly. A scream sounded from my lips, as my balance faulted and I was yanked backwards towards a black shadow.

"Bonnie!" Livvy shouted, grabbing my arm and pulling me back. Screams sounded a cross the hall,and people started running out of the door. I frantically kicked my legs about thrashing wildly. "Livvy! Jamie! Run before it gets you!" I looked Jamie in the eye and saw a look that could kill in his eye. I looked over at Livvy, a look of determination on her face.

"Aha, we meet again, Jamie Bennett." A deep voice said.

Livvy gasped momenterally and let go of my hand, myself shooting back with the darkness surrounding me, knocking me unconscious.

* * *

_~Jamies POV~_

* * *

"Give her back you ungrateful bastard!" I shouted, running towards the man standing where my sister just disappeared from. He quickly sank back into the darkness, a deep chuckle dancing around us. I frantically looked around, my eyes falling on Olivia, who had stood up, her hands clenched into tight balls. Pitch was towering over her, leaning down to grab her when...

SMACK!

Olivia lashed out, uppercutting Pitch's jaw, making him stumble back. A look of pure rage was inflicted on her gentle features.

_So she isn't afraid..._ I thought, a smirk placed upon my lips.

"You... You give her back, you ungrateful thing! She doesn't deserve any of this!" She yelled, taking one step closer to him. He stepped back a little, but quickly regained his posture.

"You think you can take down me, the bogeyman? I know what your afraid of... Olivia." He replied, stepping towards her. She stepped back, and tumbled onto the floor. I raced to her side, worried.

"Step away from her." I threatened, helping her up then facing Pitch. Seeing as since the last time I met him I was only 9, I had grown considerably. I was now near enough as tall as him, and more muscled. He was taken aback from this fact, when he realised could take him out in 1 blow.

"Neither me or Olivia are afraid of you. So, if you don't get Bonnie back I can't say what I'll do to you." I announced, stepping towards him. He grinned, then faded back into the shadows before I could do anything.

"I will be back, Jamie Bennett. You too Olivia Martinez. You will both pay for the damage caused." Pitch exclaimed, leaving nothing behind but black sand.

Seconds later Olivia collapsed, weeping uncontrollably.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so glad that I am actually having positive results for this. So glad, I could breath out a sigh of relief and it will go on forever. ****Seriously.**

**I am quite intrigued though, seeing that nobody from my home country has read this yet. Maybe this isn't the sorta style for my fellow Englishmen/women?**

**But anyways, I need to ask you guys something important, m'kay? (Without giving away too many spoilers) What do you think the up coming chosen one should be guardian of? I have a few ideas in mind, but I want to ask you guys. You can PM me or review your preferred guardian choice if you want me to know. Good? Good.**

**Now, without further ado...!**

**Bonnie: You should really stop doing that.**

**Me: Shaddup!**

**Bonnie: *glares***

**Enjoy the next installment of this story.**

* * *

_~Bonnies POV~_

* * *

"Urghhhhh...' I moaned, fluttering open my eyelids. "Livvy? Get up its-"

My speech faltered as I looked at the current position I was in. My legs and arms were bound in thick, black rope, and I was in a cage suspended in the air. Did I ever mention my fear of heights?

I gasped in horror, recalling the terrifying events which had happened mere hours ago.

"Jamie? Livvy? Anyone?!" I called out, my voice cracking on the last word spoken. I was petrified. Around me was many other cages, but empty with the hinged doors swaying slightly in the hot breeze which had picked up. I was in a large cave system by the looks of things, as the only exit visible was a hole in the ceiling which was letting down a small ray of light. Below me, I could see a big globe that had small flickering lights in different areas of the world.

_What is this madness?!_ I thought, thinking of possible explanations. I looked around for any means of escape. My cage was suspended considerably near the exit, possibly in swinging distance. An idea struck my mind. I slowly rocked my body, causing the metal box to sway nearer and nearer to the exit. I pushed my body with more force, getting close until...

"What do you think you are doing?!" A loud booming voice yelled, sending shivers down my spine. I immediately stopped, paralysed with fear. "Oh I see..." It mumbled, while a black coil shot up and stopped the cage from moving so vigorously.

I mustered up some courage and decided to ask the one question that was on my mind.

"W-why did you do this to m-me?" I stuttered, obvious fear leaking out of my mouth.

'Revenge." It replied simply, the sound getting nearer with every syllable until a pair or gleaming, golden eyes stopped in front of me. Soon a whole face came into view a smile played upon his grey lips.

Surprisingly, he held up a tray with a carton of apple juice and a sandwich. Also on the plate was a thick slab of wedding cake. "I... Uh... Guessed you needed food, human." He opened the cage door and placed the food in front of me. I eyed it suspiciously, and looked back at him.

"Oh right. Your hands." He waved a finger in the air, and I felt the tight grip of the rope loosen until the rubbing pain on my wrists disappeared completely.

"Why...?" My voice trailed off, as the male locked the cage and left me unattended.

_Who was he? What did he want with me? Why is he giving me food? Does he... Care for my wellbeing? No. Surely not. _

Questions raced through my mind unanswered, as I picked up the sandwich and stared at its contents. Jam and Peanut Butter, with no crust. How did he know this was my favourite? No, it was just a coincidence, surely? I decided not to think about it any longer, as I bit into it. It had just the right amount of jam, too. I gobbled it up quickly, taking note of how hungry I was. I opened the carton of juice and gulped it down hole, my eyes darting around to see if anybody was watching.

I decided to leave the cake. It brought up too many bad memories of the past couple hours. I looked around the cage, to see I even had the bouquet I had caught earlier with me. Typical.

Meanwhile...

* * *

_~Livvys POV~_

* * *

"S-shes gone... She's really gone isn't she, Jamie?" I stuttered, tears flowing down my flushed cheeks and on to the wooden oak floor boards of the church. My best friend was really gone. And it was my fault. If I hadn't let go... If I had just held my grip for longer, she would still be here. We have been through thick and thin together. I should be with her. I need to be with her.

"Not for long, though." Jamie replied, grinning.

I stared up at him, pure anger and fury bubbling up inside me. I stood and faced him, clenching my fists into tight balls. "How... How can you look so happy at a time like this?! She could be DEAD and your just standing there grinning?!" I took a threatening step forward, as he quickly raised his hands to show he was innocent.

"Geez, I just had an idea. God, how scary can you look?" He mumbled the last part, earning glares full of daggers in his direction.

He sighed and looked at me with a look of pity. "Seriously Olivia. I could easily call the guardians-"

"Oh great! Now we're going to call your imaginary friends to save the day?" I mocked, sarcasm laced throughout my last sentence.

"Yes." He replied, standing his ground, while pulling it hs phone from inside his waist coat. It was weird seeing him dressed all fancy. I was used to seeing him with a wooly sweater and cargo pants at this sort of time in November. He dialled up a number, and raised it to his ear. I heard it ring quietly twice, before being answered. I could hear a loud booming voice on the other side, but too muffled to make out words.

"Hey North. Yes, I kno- yes. I have already- ... Listen North, I need your help!" He stuttered up the first part, but clearly shouted the last. The voice on the other end of the phone when quiet.

"My sister Bonnie has been kidnapped by Pitch." He stated clearly.

The phone went silent, before something was mumbled across. Jamie looked solemn as he replied quietly. "I'm the church, on the other side of Burgess. Yes. See you and the others soon. Bye." He lifted the phone from his ear, and looked at me.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"I need you to tell everyone to go home, now. Before the guardians arrive." He said simply, as turning towards the chapel.

I quickly nodded and ran down the isle, opening the big doors to the entrance. People were huddled in a crowd, and all eyes turned to me as well as an awkward silence.

"I'm truely sorry, but the groom has requested all of the guests, including the bride-" I looked at Pippa as a look of shock went across her face. "- have to leave." A few guests shouted in protest, while my best friends sister-in-law marched up to me. I looked her and she whispered one single word in my ear. "Guardians?"

I looked at her in shock, then nodded. She stepped to my side, and announced that they all had to leave immediately. As soon as they realised the bride had joined too, they had nothing to do but obey.

* * *

When the last persistent guest left, we both turned and joined Jamie inside. As soon as we reached him, Pippa hugged him from behind.

He sighed, and told her of what happened while she rushed out.

"And that's why-" Jamie was interrupted by a loud crash outside, followed by complaints and the doors opening wide, to reveal a set of familiar faces.

"Ve are here!" A Russian voice called out above the others.

I gasped, peering close at the familiar faces.

What was Santa, Jack Frost, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman doing here?!

"What's the two shielas doin' 'ere, mate?" The rabbit asked, peering at both me and Pippa.

The tooth fairy looked sincere as she took note of the clothes we were wearing. "Don't tell me... It was your wedding?" She muttered, as the others seemed to recognise the wedding attire we had on.

We all nodded slowly, earning looks of pure sorrow from the guardians.

"I... You... What?" I stammered, as all turned to me. "What do these spirits have to do with Bonnie, anyway?" I asked, turning to Jamie for an explanation.

"Its a long story, shiela." The bunny exclaimed, while all of them approached us.

But, faster than them all, the tooth fairy zoomed towards me and checked my teeth. "Oh, you are Olivia Martinez! You had the smallest baby teeth I had ever seen! Ooo and look at your molars now, so pretty..." She giggled with excitement.

"Tooth, hands out of mouth." Jack Frost warned, tapping her shoulder with his staff.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." She mumbled, as two small versions of her flew up to me and fawned over my dress.

"Yeah, yeah. I know its pretty but I won't be wearing it anytime soon." I said, a small smile placed upon my lips. "I'm not one for dresses."


End file.
